


Musical Hero

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Emigrate (Band), Rammstein
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:31:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and a nerve-wracking e-mail to one of his musical heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musical Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Fanworks Day 2015 and the fanworks challenge #IFDrabble hosted by AO3

Richard sat alone in his recording studio, mind buzzing with plans for Emigrate’s third album, the follow-up to Silent So Long. He already had six tracks in the works, with ideas for several more to come; he even knew which musicians he wanted to ask to make guest appearances on the next record. 

His gaze rested upon his laptop monitor, whilst his fingers tapped idly before the keyboard. Already, he’d abandoned three draughts of his e-mail, palms sweating with fan-related nervousness. Finally, he steeled himself and began to type a new message for one of his musical heroes, Dave Gahan ...


End file.
